Reasons, Not Excuses
by millcityshaman
Summary: What happened after what Harry saw in Snape's Worst Memory. Dumbledore lectures two rivals, one Gryffindor, one Slytherin.
1. James

Reasons, not excuses

After what Harry saw in Snape's worst memory. Marauders Era. Dumbledore lectures two students, one Gryffendor, one Slytherin.

Disclaimer: Don't own em' Just love em' and write em' for fun only.

This was going to be a one shot, but I think it's going to be three chapters.

Chapter 1 - James

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

Wand at the ready, the crowd began to chant, "James, James, James," as if they were at a quidditch match.

"Are you sure you really want to see what's under there?" There were hoots and hollers in the affirmative. "If you insist." James raised his wand and opened his mouth to speak the spell. Everyone was wondering if he really would.

Before James had the chance to embarrass Severus further. A familiar voice of authority shouted out. "James Potter, that is enough." It was Dumbledore. "Quite enough."

James hadn't remove said piece of clothing from his victim, but he didn't let Snape down either. The headmaster walked over to James and told him to let Snape down. The upside down Snape managed to say, "I can - get - out of - this - myself."

"Yes," Dumbledore said sardonically. "You're doing a grand job of it so far." Albus' hand went over James' wand hand and broke the spell. The ground under Snape was soft enough to break the fall.

"Both of you," Dumbledore chastised. "My office."

Snape stood and sputtered, "Me? Why am I - - "

The hand of the headmaster ascended in a sign of 'be silent.' "I said both of you and I mean both. The rest of you, find something constructive to occupy yourselves." He walked off with the two rivals falling in behind. The lecturing continued. "Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with the two of you. One would think after five years this would stop. It appears to have only gotten worse. I will not have this escalate any further." For a while Dumbledore fumed silently, robes and beard flowing in his wake until they reached the entrance to his office. The door opened. Dumbledore instructed, "James, you first."

'James is always first isn't he,' Snape thought darkly.

The headmaster gave him a look as if he knew what the dark boy was thinking. There was a slight disapproving shake of the old wizard's head. "I'll deal with you in a while."

Once Dumbledore was behind the closed door, Snape mumbled, "Deal with me?"

Inside the office the headmaster told Potter he could sit. James did as instructed. He sat as if he were about to have tea with Dumbledore, not as if he'd done anything wrong.

"James," Albus began. "You are supposed to be setting an example." At this Potter did sink the smallest bit. "I expect a lot out of you, a lot more than what I just saw." James did not have a response. "Normally, I believe in letting these kind of rivalries between students work themselves out. Regrettably today I saw a side of you I didn't much care for. You were ready to cross a line I would have hated to see you cross."

A slight feeling of shame might have flickered across James Potters face. If it was there, it was insignificant.

Dumbledore became animated, his hands motioning as he asked, "Is there something I've missed? Is there some lacking in your character that gives you satisfaction in humiliating another person?"

Almost out of habit, as if he were not addressing the headmaster of Hogwarts James let slip out, "It's not another person, it's Sniv - - "

"JAMES!" Dumbledore roared in disappointment.

"I'm sorry Professor, I just can't - - "

"Can't see Severus as a person? No matter how much you can's stand him, you should be able to see a person." With that Dumbledore sighed and sat.

"It's just, I mean," James was forming his thoughts. He changed his tack. "Professor, you don't approve of the dark arts, right?"

"Right, you are well aware of that."

"And you know that Sniv - - Sev - - Snape spends all of his spare time studying the dark arts."

"Stop right there Mr. Potter."

James was on a roll; he wasn't going to stop there. "So you approve of what he does, but not what I do? An unusual bitter tone that Dumbledore didn't often hear rang in James' voice.

"Approving of the dark arts, which I don't, is one thing. Approving of Severus himself is another. Plus as far as I am aware, studying them is all Mr. Snape has done, so far. There is a reason why Severus seems fascinated with the dark arts."

"You're going to give him an excuse?"

"I said a reason, not an excuse."

Ignoring what the headmaster was saying James asked, "Do you know what his friends did?"

"His friends James, not him. On the other hand I saw exactly what you did, as well as what you intended."

A silence passed between student and mentor.

"What reason could you have for letting it get so out of hand?"

"The reason being that he's evil." James knew he'd said something he would have rather kept to himself.

"Evil? Do you really believe that Severus is evil"? Dumbledore mused. "Perhaps annoying, possibly aggravating, maybe even what you young people call a - - what is the word - - git? But evil? That is a word one should not toss about lightly."

"There are rumors that he and other Slytherin - - "

"Rumors Mr. Potter. It hasn't happened yet. I'd like to keep that from happening. I don't need you and your friend Mr. Black pushing Severus that way."

"Pushing?" James questioned. "If that's where he wants to go - - "

"Wants to go?" Dumbledore took a deeper sigh. "A river wants to go in the direction of the ocean, but if it's dammed up it goes another."

"I don't thing what I did today is enough to send the river Snape anywhere."

"James, James, James. If someone is cornered at every side, you adding one more barrier can make a difference. You are old enough to understand this."

"Snape can do anything he wants to. He's got the best grades in school, with the exceptions of Evans. He could do something to help people, instead he goes around hexing people."

Dumbledore snorted out a sort of chortle. "People? Or you James?"

"Okay me."

"And you have never, ever, done any thing to give him cause?"

"Cause?" James matched Dumbledore's light manner. "Again, -- evil."

"James, James, James." Each time the boy's name was said a headshake accompanied it.

"Professor," James summed up, "I can't help what I believe, and that is that Snape has a soul as black and greasy as his hair."

"JAMES POTTER!" This time Dumbledore was not jovial. His hand pounded the table. He was practically menacing. "Do not dare to know anything about that boy's soul. You have no idea - - " Dumbledore composed himself before confiding, "James that boy has been through things, dark things, dark and terrible. Things that you have no idea of, and I hope you never do."

There was another stretch of silence as James absorbed what Dumbledore had just said.

"Sooooo, I should lay off of Snape because you want him to have it easy?"

Dumbledore was shaking his head again. "Nothing will ever be easy for Severus. That is not the reason." The headmaster made sure he was making eye contact with the young man he was addressing. "I want you to, as you say, lay off of Snape, for the good of your own soul and character James, not his. I'm not asking you to become great friends, or any kind of friends, with him, just that you be as decent to him as you would to anyone else."

Something Dumbledore said seemed to penetrate the fifteen-year-old boy's thick skull. "I think I understand Professor Dumbledore." James finally said. "Can I go now?"

"Yes you may." Dumbledore told him. "But I expect to see you back here after your classes all next week. Good-bye Mr. Potter."

"All next week?" James asked as he stood. "I'll miss quidditch practice."

"You didn't really think you were going to get off without detention, did you Mr. Potter?"

"No Sir."

The door opened as Dumbledore requested, "Send Mr. Snape in."

James exited and Severus entered.

tbc


	2. Severus

Reasons 2

Author blinks not sure what to think of some of the reactions to the last chapter. [sarcasm They'll love Dumbledore in this chapter [/sarcasm

For those of you who enjoyed it, here is some more. Well I suppose there's more for the ones who didn't like it too. Technically.

When I started writing this, I was under the impression that the James saving Severus incident came after the hanging upside-down incident. D'oh! My brain hadn't caught up with the fact yet. I was writing this more for how it feels than facts.

What I had in my head is not quite coming out on paper with this chapter. Hope it doesn't suck.

Chapter 2 Severus

Snape sat silent and brooding until he could take the examining stare of Dumbledore no more. "Sir," he addressed. "Going to tell me to play nice, like you probably told Potter?"

"No, no Severus." Dumbledore kept his tone light. "You're right, I figuratively told James to play nice. The reason you're here seems a bit trivial after today. I meant to talk to you about it before this. Professor Slughorn was worried about you. Something has been getting worse throughout this year."

Snape looked confused. "My grades haven't been getting worse."

"Have a seat." Dumbledore indicated the chair opposite him. Snape complied promptly crossing arms and one lanky leg over the other. "Not your grades. What I want to talk to you about is that mouth of yours."

If silent could become quieter, it did.

"A slip of a word or two here and there, I can overlook. What I heard wafting across the campus a little while ago, though it did bring my attention to your situation, not acceptable."

Snape uncrossed himself and leaned forward to confront, "And what Potter did, was that acceptable?"

"You know it was not. That matter is being dealt with. Quite a few of the professors have noticed that your language has been getting steadily worse this year."

Narrowing eyes burned at Dumbledore. "My language? Humm what's happened this year? Let me think now, Oh I remember Sirius Black tried to get me killed. And now Potter, Potter - - "

"Potter why with you is it always Potter? He calls you Snivellus and you call him a Prick. I can't here the lower years hearing that. Nor that other unfortunate word you called Miss. Evens."

Snape shot back. "I didn't mean that. I was angry."

"Understandably." Dumbledore could see Severus tapping his fingers nervously against the side of his leg. "That's a bad habit, gives people the impression you're nervous." The young man stopped cold. "I think this increased spillage of anger started well before anything our resident bullies supplied."

"Meaning?"

"Getting close to the end of the year." Snape made no indication that the statement meant anything to him. "Heard from home lately?"

"No Sir." Only Dumbledore could have seen the sliver of fear cross Severus' narrowing eyes.

"How do you suppose things are there?"

"Sir, don't ask me about that, please."

"Only two more years and you can do what ever you want."

"Meaning?" Severus wondered if Dumbledore had heard the rumors. After all some of them were true.

"You are one of out brightest students here at Hogwarts."

'That and twenty-five p. will get me a bag of chips,' Snape thought sarcastically.

"I'd rather hoped, if you could control that mouth, you'd consider something," the headmaster continued.

"Consider what?"

"Professor Slughorn has spoken of retiring in a few years."

"Oh no." A hand was waving in front of Severus' face. "No offence but - - "

"Go ahead, offend away. I won't mind."

"I've spent all of my life either at home, or here." Then Snape's face seemed to brighten. "When I graduate, I intend to see something of the world. Do something. Something big."

"Working here would not preclude that."

"You are barking up the wrong tree, Sir."

"I'd still like you to think about it."

Snape's face looked as if he were going to say, 'think about staying here, are you crazy?'

"In the mean time," Dumbledore seemed to change the subject. "I am going to ask a favor of you."

Severus looked blank. Dumbledore added, "It will earn Slytherin House fifty points."

That perked Snape up. "Fifty points?" He wondered, "It's not cleaning out the owlry, is it?"

"No," Dumbledore said with a chuckle. "You might enjoy this task. I'd like you to tutor someone in potions, next week."

"Tutoring is going to earn fifty points?" Snape was suspicions.

"It's James Potter, I want him to do something constructive during his detention,"

"You have got to be kidding me. I thought he was the one being punished."

"If you can teach him you can teach anyone."

"Absolutely not. I told you I don't want to teach."

"How do you know until you try?" There was no answer to this question. "I don't think your fellow Slytherin would look too kindly on you turning your back on fifty points."

Snape gritted his teeth. He knew Dumbledore was right about that. "I can't."

"Oh I see. You're going to prove Potter and his pals that they are right about you by - - " Dumbledore almost didn't want to say it. " - - Snivel off." The old man knew how to manipulate the younger one. "Or will you prove them wrong by being the bigger man?"

It angered Snape that Dumbledore seemed to know how to push the 'do the right thing' button on his conscious. It was a trick. He knew it was a trick. Dumbledore was trying to trick him into changing his mind about Potter and about teaching. Snivel off, never. "All next week?" Dumbledore nodded. "Fifty points?" The headmaster nodded again. "Then in the name of Slytherin House. I'll take your challenge." Maybe he could even get back at Potter.

tbc


	3. Edifcation

**Sorry for the wait. I was away having a blast this weekend.**

**This story has really taken a differnt turn than I thought it would. There will be more chapters.**

Reasons ch. 3

Edification

"There is a little more to it I'd like to tell you now," Dumbledore informed.

"After I've already agreed," Snape scowled. "That's a little shady even for you."

"Each time you swear at Mr. Potter during the lesson, Slytherin House looses a point." Before Severus could protest he added, "Each time Mr. Potter insults you during the lesson, Gryffindor will loose a point.

"How will you know who said what?"

"I have a way. You'll find out on Monday. You should see Professor Slughorn to see what needs to be taught."

Snape was not liking this new information one bit, but his wanting to find a way to get pay back was too strong to ignore. He would have the entire weekend to plot his revenge. Lily's termination of their friendship later that day only made his plotting have a finer point.

Monday came. All day Snape was actually looking forward to the end of classes. He didn't care if he got into trouble at this point. He would have Potter down in the dungeons without his 'posse' surrounding him. The scales were tilted in Snape's favor, for once. He couldn't give up this golden opportunity. Everything was set. The fool wouldn't have a clue what was on its way. The thought that James would, 'Never see it coming,' pleased Severus immensely. There were two problems. First was Professor Slughorn, he had to be out of the way. Snape had that figured out already. 'I'll deal with what ever Dumbledore has set up to monitor us when I find out what it is,' he thought.

When the time came Snape practically skipped down the spiral that led down into the dungeons. He turned into the potions room to see his quarry. Just the sight of Potter playing with his favorite toy, the golden snitch, revolted Severus. "Good afternoon Professor," Snape greeted Slughorn who was sitting at his desk reading.

"Mr. Snape," Slughorn greeted in return.

"What are you doing here?" James didn't dare call Snape Snivellus in front of Slughorn.

"So Professor Dumbledore hasn't told you?"

"He told me my detention was going to be with Professor Slughorn and a tutor. Slowly something dawned on James. "You've got to be kidding." He turned to Slughorn and asked, "This isn't who you meant."

"Indeed it is," Slughorn confirmed. "Professor Dumbledore arranged it."

"Has Professor Dumbledore lost his mind?"

"Five points from Gryffindor," Slughorn pronounced. "Don't be disrespectful to the Head Master."

A grin grew on Snape's face. Potter fumed silently.

"The potion that needs working on is on the board," Slughorn said not looking up.

On the chalkboard were the ingredients for a potion.

"Go get your ingredients," Snape ordered.

James shot back out of habit, "Why don't you get them Sniv?"

A piece of chalk that had been on Slughorn's desk shot up, and flew over to the board. It commenced to writing out a sort of scorecard; one side said Potter, one side said Snape. Under the Potter side the chalk sprawled a hash mark.

"That's a point away from Gryffindor," Slughorn stated before he explained the extra rules to James. "Mr. Potter, please do as the tutor has requested."

James oozed resentment. Dumbledore's lecture appeared to have little effect on his attitude.

"What is taking so long?" Snape called back into the storeroom. He could have gotten everything in half the time. "Detention isn't that long." He had figured out how long it would take to brew the potion. Timing was important to his true intentions.

"All right, all right, I've got it." On returning James dropped the ingredients on to the table where Severus was waiting. "So now what?"

"Now you prep the ingredients. I'll watch, then tell you what you're doing wrong." This last bit had been said in Snape's drawn out way of rubbing something in.

"Who says I'm doing anything wrong?"

"You wouldn't need tutoring if you were doing it right."

Potter took out a mortis from the wall of them and began to strip one of the herb leaves from the branch. He began to pound it with the pestle. All the while he had been throwing looks like daggers at Snape. Snape was shaking his head. Potter solicited, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just that you have the technique of a cave man."

Potter looked at the chalk. Then he asked Professor Sulghorn, "Why doesn't the chalk take a point off of Snape's side?"

"Snape only looses a point if he swears at you." Slughorn licked his fingers and turned the page of the book he was reading. "Not for insulting you."

"So I can insult him all I want?" Snape beamed.

"I don't recommend it."

James continued to grind the leaves into a powder of the correct consistency.

"This one is ready, where's the cauldron?"

"Where ever you left yours." Snape answered. "How should I know where your useless cauldron is?"

Potter pushed his glasses, which had slid down back up his nose. "No one told me to bring a cauldron."

"Humm, you're having detention in the potions dungeon. What might you possibly need to bring with you?" Severus could not leave out, "You dumb-ass."

The score chalk made a hash mark under Snape's side this time.

Potter snorted out a snicker.

"Do you think I care about that? You don't know how much I'd love to stand here and tell you exactly what I think of you. I have about fifty choice words."

"I bet you do. I've got about a thousand for you."

Slughorn hearing the whispered argument asked from behind the book he'd been reading "Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

Snape turned to the professor again. "Potter didn't bring his cauldron sir."

"Five points from Gyffindor."

"Five points," Potter protested.

"That is the standard for forgetting to bring the necessary tools," Snape reminded.

"I suppose you brought yours?"

"I wasn't required to."

"Convenient."

Slughorn suggested, "There is a spare in the storeroom."

"I'll get it," Snape said. "You'll waste more time looking for it. Start prepping the next ingredient."

As Severus went back into the storeroom to fetch the extra caldron, James glanced over at Professor Slughorn. With him sitting right there in the room, he couldn't just ignore Snape. He was going to have to do what he was told. Why did potions have to be the one subject he was having problems with, and why didn't the two professors pick Evens to be the tutor. Now that would be some detention he could get into. Instead he was stuck with the last person he wanted to be in close proximity to. The second ingredient was ready by the time Snape returned with the cauldron. It was placed into the brewing slot. James went to turn on the flame.

"Not yet bone head," the tutor barked."

"Why not?"

"Did you read the instructions for this potion?"

"No. All that's on the board is the order of the ingredients."

Severus wasn't sure if he was aggravated because James' ignorance was putting the timing of his plot off, or if he was pleased to see Potter was oblivious in at least one subject. "Dry ingredients first, fluid ones second, heat third, animal parts fourth."

James retorted, "I knew that." He put his two dry ingredients in the cauldron.

"Right."

"I did."

"Sure."

"I just forgot."

"No doubt."

Convinced that Snape would just keep countering his claims, James gave up and started the potion. Through out the whole process Severus delighting in pointing out its faults, and Professor Slughorn continued to read his copy of 'Horn Powders of the World; and How to Get Them Without Being Killed by the Beast.'

When everything was boiling James addressed Snape. "Now it has to simmer for twenty minutes, right?"

"You telling me or asking me?"

"What's the difference?"

"If you're telling me, you think you have it under control. If you're asking, you might be admitting you need help."

James could have chosen to lie and say he had everything under control. "What am I doing wrong?"

"It has to be precisely twenty minutes after you add the last ingredient, so don't add it till you are ready to time it." Snape sounded proud that there was something he was good at, something better than Potter.

"Thanks for the warning Snnnnnn - - Sev."

Severus bristled inwardly. He wasn't sure if he liked Potter calling him by his correct first name either. It was all to - - familiar.

"I wouldn't want to have to help clean up this place if you screw it up."

At this time Professor Slughorn lowered his book to inquire, "Simmering are we?"

Both boys answered, "Yes Professor."

Horace reached up and shook a rather large teacup that had been sitting on his desk. "Empty," he said to himself. "Severus lad - - " Slughorn may have been the only person who would call Snape 'lad', and the only one on calling him that would not have set him off. "Would you mind running into the storeroom and fetching me some of that Ceylon blend I have in there?"

James was surprised at how agreeable Snape was.

"Certainly Professor." Had anyone but Slughorn asked Snape he would have complained with every step. What James didn't know was this was what Snape had been waiting for. He knew the professor's habits so well, he knew this moment would come. 'Now is my chance,' Snape thought. 'This plan has to work.'

Unable to see what part of the storeroom Snape was in Potter wondered what happened when he heard several bottles clank together, and something fell to the floor.

Slughorn wondered as well. "What are you doing in there Sev lad?"

"Nothing Sir, just hit something off the shelf with my elbow. It didn't break, I'll put it back." Minutes later Snape was back with the tealeaves.

The large teacup of Slughorn's was a steeping cup. It had a small steeping cup that slid on top. The professor had already put in water that he had procured and heated through magical means. "Just put the leaves in there." He told Snape.

Severus complied. "Enjoy," he added before walking back to Potter and the simmering cauldron.

When his tea was ready, James observed Slughorn taking a very large swig of his tea.

"Ahhh," Horace hummed to himself. "That hits the spot."

Back at the cauldron Snape informed. "Ten minutes left according to the timer."

"I know, I've been watching," Potter claimed.

"Been watching that stupid quid-snitch."

"It's not stupid."

"If you paid more attention to your studies than that thing - - "

"Hey, you're hear to tutor me, not lecture me - - Snivellus." The score chalk added another hatch mark under the Potter side.

"Afraid you might learn something from me if you actually listened?"

"Unlikely. What could you tell me that I don't already know?"

"You certainly know everything about being an arrogant prick." The score chalk marked under the Snape side.

"And what do you know about?"

Snape was ready to take up that challenge. He went over to a place in the potions room where Professor Slughorn kept a variety of plants that were used in potions. Most of the plants were in a dormant stage. There was one that looked different; this one had many large green flowers in full bloom.

"You're so smart," Severus said as he carried it over to the other boy. "Know what this is?"

James had to admit, he did not.

"It's the official Slytherin plant," Snape informed.

"So what?" Potter said. "I don't think we have an official plant."

"It's called cobra weed," Snape informed. "Want to know why it's called the cobra weed?"

"Not really."

James should have suspected, but he was too interested in playing with the snitch still. He was not worried about a stupid plant. As a fifth year, he should have known better. He felt safe in the fact that Snape wouldn't try to pull something in front of Professor Slughorn.

Just as Snape answered his own question, "because it can do this - - "

Potter noticed the professor was slumped down on his desk. Simultaneously the plant's flowers spat a gooey, slimy, green substance all over James' face, obscuring his glasses. It also made them imposable to remove. Blindly he reached for his wand, but Severus' _expelliarmus _was quicker. Potter's wand flew across the room.

"Professor Slughorn," Potter splurted out. He couldn't see Snape's wand pointed at his face.

"ZIP IT!" Snape shouted with a wand wave. This spell made James' lips become a fleshy zipper that indeed zipped his mouth shut.

"Mumph, mumph," came out of the sealed mouth as Potter flailed around trying to hit Snape.

"What Potter? Can't hear you," Severus taunted. "Neither can Professor Slughorn. He won't be awake for at least half-an-hour. Just long enough for me to take care of you."

tbc


	4. Sweet Revenge

Reasons chapter 4

Sweet Revenge

For the first time in his five years a Hogwarts, maybe even in his life, James Potter was afraid. 'What's this nut job going to do?' He had let his guard down because of what Dumbledore had said the others day; this was the result. He could feel more spells being cast on him as he tried to break them. Not well versed in non-verbal spells, his mouth sealed shut, and no wand he was virtually helpless. He felt his arms and legs being bound together by unseen tendrils. James did not fall over, but he couldn't move.

"Oh, you're going to learn something from me today Potter," Snape menaced. "You're going to learn just who you're dealing with."

James had a thought. 'A lunatic?'

"How's it feel Potter? How's it feel to be at the complete mercy of someone else?"

James tried to scream for help. It was pointless.

Severus informed, "There's no one down here now."

Potter tried to shout again. The zip it spell was not wearing off anytime soon.

"Unlike you, I don't need an audience."

'Yhea, you like to sneak around,' is what James would have said if he could.

"Not feeling so tough now are you Jimmy Jackass?"

Dumbledore's tallying chalk was flying up to the board. It never made it. In contrast to the spell keeping James' mouth shut, the goop was running down letting him see a little bit. He saw Severus blast the chalk to powder. "That takes care of that." Snape turned back to Potter. "I can do what ever I like to you now."

Snape's wand was pointed at Potter again. "Creepy Crawlius," he hexed.

Feeling as if he had thousands of all manner of worms, slugs, spiders, and bugs with multiple legs and pincers were crawling al inside of his shirt; on his skin, front and back James thought he'd never been more disgusted. Then he heard Severus cast, "Squashio!" The bugs turned to liquid vulgarness.

"Sorry to have ruined that fancy shirt of yours Potter. You probably have fifty more in your trunk. That was fairly close to the mark. Let's see how many things of mine have you ruined that could not be replaced? Lost count, well I haven't." Snape could see that Potter was disgusted by the bug guts all over him. "That's just the appetizer Potter." James was squirming. "Lucky I didn't put them in your pants." Sev paused. "Maybe I will."

James was feeling something he never remembered feeling before - - panic.

"Scared?"

Shaking his head did not help James.

"I thought you always told the truth Potter. I'm going to ask you again. You scared?"

Seaming to be the thing Snape wanted, Potter nodded in the affirmative.

"Good," Severus said as he maniacally paced around James. "Not scared enough."

For some reason the golden snitch began to fly around Snape's head. A wave of his wand and Potter's favorite toy was disintegrated.

"That the best you can come up with? A toy?

James had been trying to hit Severus with the snitch. He was too terrified for the spell to work.

"What, perfect Potter can't do a proper spell under stress?"

Snape threatened Potter with all manner of spells, but didn't do any of them. Severus named off a long list of spells that he knew. Each one of them scared James more.

"I have a new one," Snape clued-up. "I came up with it just for you Potter. Last week was the last time you will ever humiliate me. Watch."

The young dark wizard lifted his wand while levitating a long piece of parchment I the air before casting, "Sectumsempra." The parchment was torn to shreds as it fell to the ground as confetti. Potter was sweating even before Snape told him, "I'm going to use that on your precious face."

James shook his head violently.

"Think I won't? I'm evil right? Evil, that's what you've been telling the whole school isn't it? Do you think I care if I get thrown out of here now, after what you did? Maybe I want to go out in a blaze of evil? Now to take care of your face." Severus was aiming at it again. "Or should I go for your seeker hands? Or should I aim lower?" Severus continued to taunt James with a number of devious things one right after another. Potter was nervous. He became panic-stricken at what was said next. "Then one by one I'll get your stupid friends." That had finally gotten James to struggle. "Yes Potter, struggle. You know how much pleasure it gives me to see you worry about poor Lupin? Be a benefit to the world to have one less of his kind around. As for Peter, take care of him without a reason. Black will be saved for last. I have to think of something special for Black."

Then Snape became curiously quiet. The cauldron seemed to take his attention. "Well your potion is almost ready to explode for my cover up, so I'll just get on with what I came here to do." Severus' wand was raised once more. He uttered the words of the lacerating spell. James had closed his eyes. He waited for the expected pain. He could hear the whooshing of the invisible slicing sword the spell created, but there was no pain. There was not pain because it was not his face that was severed. It was his house colors tie and his Gryffindor jacket badge that were shredded to bits. The other thing James saw when he opened his eyes, was Severus' face only a few inches away from his.

"I'll leave you with this thought Potter," Severus sneered. "You have learned two things from me today. One, that I am the better wizard. Two, what it's like to be humiliated." Snape moved to the other side of the room.

James still couldn't move. He was trying to process what had just happened. What he wondered about the most was the second thing Severus had said he'd been taught. He wasn't humiliated. He was scared. Scared shitless, but not humiliated. Then the cauldron exploded, breaking all of the spells and waking Professor Slughorn, who asked, "What's happened?"

"S-s-nape," James said now that he could talk.

"Don't blame Severus if you didn't brew your potion right and it blew up in your face."

"But he - - "

"You did get your ingredients yourself, did you not?"

"Yes but - - "

Slughorn was examining the mess. "Oh, pity Dumbledore's chalk has broken." The professor looked a Potter. "James, you're a mess. Best go get cleaned up. Detention is over."

Confused, Potter picked up his wand and glared at Snape who was leaning against the wall as if nothing that had just occurred had happened. James wondered what Severus' game was. Why hadn't he hurt him? Why had he only done silly pranks and threatened him. At that point he didn't care what Snape's motives were. He wanted to get as far away from the dungeons. He ran up the spiral stairs as fast as he could.

"See you tomorrow Potter," Snape hissed.

When he emerged from the stairs James noticed that other students were pointing at him and roaring with laughter. This continued all the way to Gryffindor tower. Along the way he had overheard a Ravenclaw girl tell a friend, "Serves him right. Did you see what he did to that Slytherin boy the other day? Even if he is creepy, he didn't deserve that."

Potter wondered at the fact it was someone from a house other than Slytherin who had said it. Didn't everyone else hate Snivelly? The more pointing and jeering that took place, the worse James felt. He had never felt that way, ever. He was used to praise and cheering. This was worse than he had ever imagined, and imagining was the closest he had ever been to this. Relief washed over him when he reached the entrance to the Gryffindor dorms. There were even a few snickers in there.

As he crossed the crowded common room his friend Sirius was the first to ask, "What happened to you?"

"Just a little mishap." In public Potter wasn't about to admit that Snivellus had done this to him. "I'll just go change into a new shirt, tie, and jacket, and it'll be fine."

"Fine?" Lupin put in. "Your tie and jacket are the least of your worries."

James didn't understand. As far as he was knew he just had plant slime on his face, dead bugs in his shirt, and smoke from the exploding cauldron all about him."

"Who did this to you?" Sirius was furious.

"No one." James headed towards the washroom. "I'll just get cleaned up."

It was obvious to everyone that someone had done this to the hero of Gryffindor House. Everyone had their suspicions who. Only one girl knew for sure because of what they'd all seen on James' forehead. When Potter reached a sink he too saw what was there. In big, black letters as if written by a giant piece of charcoal the words '**TOE RAG**' were emblazoned across his brow. He took soap and water to his face and rinsed. He rubbed with a towel, but it was to no avail. "It won't come off," he said to his friends who had followed him.

"I am so going to get that sniveling - - " Sirius started to threaten.

"No you're not."

"James, you can't let this go unchallenged."

"Yes I can, and I will."

Now James' friends really wondered what had happened to him.

"Before you start ranting, listen to me," James implored. "Let it go."

"Let it go?"

"Especially you Sirius. If you're my friend, let it go."

"Has he threatened you?"

"No, well yes, but they were just idle threats."

"And you don't want to get back at him?"

James rubbed at the words on his face again. "If this last longer than a few days, I may change my mind."

Sirius was still looking at James like he had gone crazy.

James admitted, "I realized something. I didn't get it until a few minutes ago. I deserved this. I had it coming."

"I can't believe you're saying that."

"Please Sirius. For now, let this one pass."

Sirius was not happy, but he said, "Sure."

Potter didn't quite believe Black. "Swear it."

A long silence passed. "All right, marauder's vow. But if Snivellus puts one toe - - sorry - - out of line, I'm on him."

"Agreed."

Back down in the potions dungeon, the victor in this little show down was cleaning up its aftermath.

"All done?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"Yes, sorry about the mess," Severus replied.

"All in a good cause."

"Professor - - You don't know how much I appreciate, - - I don't know how to thank you properly."

"Just stay out of trouble in future, and that'll be thanks enough."

"By the way," Snape said before he went out. "You did the best impression of a knocked out person I've ever seen."

The two Slytherin smiled at each other. The older one said, "My pleasure. I'll take the complement."

It was a few more minutes later that the same professor was passing the griffin to the headmaster's study.

"So," Dumbledor preambled. "Operation Humble Pie went well?"

"Indeed," Slughorn rejoined. "Hopefully we won't need to anything that drastic again."

"James got the picture?"

"I believe so."

"And Severus?"

"Happy as a clam. Especially since he thinks he did it behind your back."

The two professors winked at each other.

The End


	5. Two Heads Are Better Than One

_Author's note: Sorry this took so long. I milled over a small part of the middle part until, just today, I realized I had the wrong two professors talking to each other. Block over._

Reasons chapter 5

Two Heads Are Better Than One

The next morning, on the way to breakfast, when Professor McGonagall saw the words smoked onto James Potter's forehead, she demanded to know who had done that to him. While his friends continued to the great hall, James told her what had happened at detention the previous day. How Snape blinded him, threatened him, and blew up his cauldron causing the before mentioned writing to appear on his forehead.

"And Professor Slughorn did nothing?"

Part of Potter was reluctant. "Well, he was sort of - - "

"Sort of what Mr. Potter?"

Another part was hoping to get Snape in trouble. "Knocked out."

"Knocked out? You mean he fell asleep?"

"No, I mean, well I think, Snape slipped him knock out drops in his tea."

The head of Gyffindor House did not believe that statement, but thought there had to be a sliver of the truth in it. "And you didn't tell Professor Dumbledore?"

"I - - How stupid of me. I was so flustered when Professor Slughorn told me to leave, I didn't even think to tell Professor Dumbledore."

"You didn't think he was in any danger?"

"No, I didn't. And Snape was still there, but the Professor didn't believe he'd been - - "

One of the people they had been talking about could be seen ambling further down the passageway. Heading for the great hall.

"I see that Professor Slughorn is no worse for wear. So go along to breakfast Mr. Potter."

The boy hurried along, while the teacher strode slowly. She was trying to think who she should talk to, Slughorn or Dumbledore. She decided on the Headmaster. He happened to be walking right behind her. Before going into the great hall she stopped him. "Professor Dumbledore, I must speak to you."

"I have a feeling I know what you wish to speak to me about Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore began. "I assure you the situation, is under as much control as one can have over adolescent boys."

"When one of those adolescent boys may have harmed a professor?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "It didn't happen."

"I didn't think it had, but, Mr. Potter seems to think it did."

"And I wish that to remain what he thinks, for now at least." Dumbledore indicated that McGonagall should continue on to the great hall before himself. As she passed he added, "Perhaps the head of Gryffindor should invite the head of Slytherin to tea at their mid-morning break. To discus the said adolescents."

"Perhaps she will."

Before the end of breakfast, McGonagall had asked Slughorn to join her for tea in her office that mid morning.

"I don't understand why this generation of students takes the so called 'rivalry' of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins to such lengths," Professor Slughorn said with a sigh and a sip of tea. He laughs to himself almost spilling the cup. "Can't believe your Mr. Potter believed I'd be dumb enough to let a fifth year knock me out. One of my own to boot."

"It's not that far fetched with that one," McGonagall half teased while stirring. After tapping her spoon against her teacup she added, "As much as I hope your Mr. Snape will fly strait, I wouldn't turn my back on him." Sip.

Slughorn lowered his tea cup just enough to converse between sips. "Really Minerva, you know that's an exaggeration."

"Do I Horace?" Sip.

"I don't know how the boy is in your class, but in mine - - " Slughorn struggled to find the right way of putting what he wanted to say. "If you could see the care and attention to detail he puts into brewing potions, well let's just say it takes certain personality traits, no matter how deeply buried, for that." Sip.

This time it was McGonagall's turn to almost choke on her tea. "Are you insinuating that underneath all of that smarminess, anger, and cursing of young Mr. Snape, there lurks a gentle soul?" A hooting sound escaped from the head of Gryffindor House.

The head of Slytherin House had a wistful look on his face. "I wouldn't go that far, but I think at one time there must have been." Sip.

"Where do you think it went?" Sip. "And can we give it a call to get it back?"

Slughorn put his cup down on the table, and leaned forward slightly. "I don't know how much Albus is able to tell you about students who are not in your house, but I'll tell you: as many blessings your Mr. Potter has been handed by fortune, it has handed my Mr. Snape as many adversities. Your Potter is no angel and my Mr. Snape is no demon. An imp perhaps - - "

"Imp, you make Severus sound like a lost boy out of Peter Pan." She took a bite of a biscuit. "And I am well aware that James is no angel. How he lets Sirius Black talk him into the things they get up to, I don't know."

"If there is a true miscreant in all of this I think Mr. Black might be it. Trouble follows where that one goes." He took a biscuit as well.

"That bunch that's been leading Severus around, if you'll pardon the expression, by the nose, is not any better."

"It stems from the same reason. I thought once Malfoy graduated, this blood purity nonsense would stop." Slughorn sipped his tea again. "But with a ready made replacement in Rosier it's just as bad, if not worse."

"It must be difficult, especially with the ones whose parents are chumming it up with you know who."

The head of Slytherin House put his teacup down and shook his head. "Why are they always from my house?" The question was rhetorical. It was human nature. When the house's key attribute was ambition there were bound to be those who took it to the nth degree. Not that too much courage, the key attribute of the other house in question, couldn't lead to foolhardiness as well.

All that day, in every class, someone laughed at the word TOE RAG emblazoned on Potter's forehead. When he tried to hide it, it only brought more attention to it. It was even worse in the classes shared with the Slytherin. Snape's friends would elbow him, point a Potter, and tell him what an awesome trick he'd pulled. The general consensus, even among non-Slytherin, was that James had had it coming. It seemed that not everyone had found what the group of Gryffindors had done to Snape amusing.

At the end of potions class, Potter was so desperate he went to Professor Slughorn and pleaded, "Please Professor can't you do something to get rid of this."

"You know young Mr. Potter," Slughorn explained something James already knew. "There are some spells that only the one who cast can remove. So unless you know what you put in that cauldron it may take a while to wear off."

"What I put in the cauldron? Don't you mean what Snape put in the cauldron?"

"Why would Snape put anything in a cauldron you were brewing?"

"To do this!" Potter emphasized his forehead.

"I think I would have seen Mr.Snape put something in your cauldron."

"Sir, you were knocked out you didn't see a lot of what Snape did yesterday."

"Knocked out? Mr. Potter be serious."

"I am being serious."

"Maybe during detention this afternoon you can work on a solution to your little problem."

Potter knew that he was not going to be believed no matter what he said. This too was a new experience for him. He had always been believed, even when he wasn't telling the truth. Even when Snape had pleaded with Dumbledore or McGonagall that Potter and his friends had done some prank.

'Little problem,' James thought. 'The end of year dance is in a few weeks. I can't go with this on me.'

Every time Potter looked at Snape, Severus had a huge grin on his face. James was beginning to be afraid.

tbs

_P.S. My newer story that no one seems to be reading, 'They Call Me Mr. Sniv' sort of takes place the week end after this story._


	6. Same Old Story

Reasons 6

Same Old Story

It didn't take McGonagall long to figure out what Dumbledore wasn't in any hurry to let her know, the headmaster was allowing young Mr. Snape to do what he had done. After learning of the latest thing Potter and his mates had done, she couldn't really blame him. Still they were hers, she felt as if she had to protect them. A note was sent to the headmaster's office reading: Professor McGonagall invites you to take afternoon tea in her office. Dumbledore did not refuse. He arrived promptly knowing he was in for an earful.

"How d'you know 'that' Slytherin - - " Minerva didn't hide her dislike for Snape, she knew the crowd he hung with. " - - won't do Potter a real harm?"

"All and all," Dumbledore admitted. "I don't."

The sour tone that McGonagall's face took when she was not pleased appeared. "You don't know. Well that's a fine how do you do."

"I said I don't know, but I don't believe Severus will really harm James. Horace is keeping an eye on him as well."

The transfiguration professor gave a cluster of short shakes of her head that resembled a shiver. "The head fox watching the cubs?"

Dumbledore gave a guffaw. "As long as Mr. Potter is not a chicken, we need not worry."

A scoffing sound followed. McGonagall really didn't like the idea at all. "Worry, yes I'm worried. There is such anger in that young man."

A Dumbledore lecture was forth coming. They didn't always make sense, but one had to listen. "I believe the American writer John Steinbeck said something fitting about angry people: 'Any young man, or any man, who isn't angry at one time or another is a waste of time. No, no, Anger is a symbol of thought and evaluation and reaction.' Anger is not organic, it has to be cultivated."

"I don't understand you sometimes Albus. You know the bunch that that boy - - " again she showed her ill favor by not using Snape's name. " - - keeps with."

"Yes, unpleasant bunch." The headmaster continued to drink his tea acting as if he didn't know what his hostess was getting at.

"Why do you not expel people like Rosier, and LeStrange, whose parents are known to be on the side of you know who?"

"We've had this discussion before Minerva."

"That doesn't mean I understand your reasons. It's as if we're, training his future Death Eater for him."

"As far as I am aware, I've seen no one in this school with the dark mark on them."

"Not on their arm," McGonagall was livid now. "But we've seen it on their hearts! Imagine, calling Miss. Evens a mudblood, horrible."

"Yes it was horrible, for both parties."

"Both parties?" McGonagall shook her head once more. "I understand Lily was defending the boy. As far as I know she's always been very kind to him. She didn't deserve to be called that word."

"There is more to it than a simple calling of a slur."

"Would you care to inform me what more there is?"

"Afraid not." After a moment Dumbledore added, "There are a few people who would ask why Mr. Potter and Mr. Black haven't been expelled for their high jinxes. If we threw out every student who made mistakes, there'd be few left."

"So where do you draw the line then Headmaster?"

"We are preparing these young people to enter a world that is not ordinary. A world where the normal rules do not apply."

McGonagall interrupted, "A world that is in a war where everyone must choose sides."

"We may be able to guess, but we can not know what side 'any' of our young people may choose. I fear that Slytherin may not be the only house that has sympathizers in it. Until I see proof of their choice on their arm, I will not condemn." After this last statement, both professors attended to their tea and biscuits. Then Dumbledore asked a question that at first seemed to change the subject. "Minerva, are you familiar with the Hindu epic the Mahabahrahta?"

Putting down her biscuit McGonagall asked, "the who's-a-what?"

"The Mahabahrata, it is an extremely long Sanskrit poem that details an epic battle, much like Homer's Iliad."

"Can't say that I've have any knowledge of that text."

"There are two points in it that I think reflect on our little situation here."

Then there was a long stretch of silence. Minerva was waiting for the finish of the lecture, and Dumbledore waiting for something that hadn't happened.

"Well?" Minerva finally asked. "Are you going to tell me what those two points are?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Albus smiled. "Wouldn't want to lecture where lecturing wasn't wanted."

The witch facing the old wizard had too much respect for him to say, 'since when?' Instead she said, "I'm always wanting to hear your drops of wisdom Headmaster."

"It's not mine, and I'm not entirely sure how wise it is. I just find it terribly interesting. The story is about two groups of princes who are brothers. They also happen to be each other's cousins."

"Fascinating so far, sounds like a lot of stories."

"Well all stories ARE really the same, aren't they? It's just the details."

"Continue."

"These two groups of cousin-princes are fighting over a kingdom."

"Naturally."

"Well one set of brother's represents shall we call it good, and the other - - "

"Evil?"

"Naturally." Both knew there was a thin line between what people called good and evil. Both knew that both existed. "These two groups have yet another cousin, called Krishna, a ruler of a kingdom of his own. He also happens to be the incarnation of a deity. I'm keeping this short so that is all I'll say on that matter. Any way, Krishna knows there is to be a war; he knows he must fight in that war. He must do everything to make sure that the side of good wins that war. Yet he does everything in his power, which is considerable, to prevent that war before it happens."

"A noble endeavor."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Because that is what I've been talking about. I will try to prevent those of our students who look as if they are planning on becoming followers of he who shall not be named, form becoming one with all the power that is mine to do so. But, if we believe in the free will, in the end, it is the choice of each individual what he or she does. Of course we cannot protect them from their own stupidity. Even very smart people can make stupid choices."

Though respectful of Dumbledore, McGonagall's bold side had to add her thoughts. "I hope your choice not to throw those students out, isn't one of those."

A shrug of his shoulders showed her that he didn't think so. Dumbledore continued, "Another interesting bit of the story is the relationship between two great warriors, who become great rivals. Arjuna is the second of the princes on the side of good. He is the best archer that has ever lived. He is a great hero. One day when all the princes are still boys a stranger, Karna arrives in the court. He appears to be a lowly servant, yet he can best Arjuna at almost everything. Instead of seeing his worth Arjuna taunts him and makes him his rival. Duradrona, the eldest of the princes on the side of evil, on the other hand, befriends Karna and gives him everything a man could want. Karna becomes a great warrior in his own right. Of course when they have grown to manhood, Karna fights on the side of those who have befriended him. This is a noble act, yet that side is evil. To make a long story short, in the war Arjuna eventually kills Karna, by means that honorable warriors may not see as honorable. And it is only after this does Arjuna find, that Karna is indeed the missing eldest of his brothers, his regret is enormous."

"You are not hinting that Potter and Snape are secretly brothers I hope."

"No, no, no. But, as that chap from India said a few decades ago, "All men are brothers."

"So after finding out about this brotherhood, do the two sides make peace after that?"

Sadness could be seen in the headmaster's countenance. "No, they did not. The war went on until there was only one of the two sides left."

"That story does not portend well as an allegory for our future."

"I did not mean it to be one." Dumbledore said before draining the rest of his tea. He stood to go. "As I said before, I find it terribly interesting."

McGonagall was left shaking her head as she went back to her classroom to greet those she'd given detention to, not entirely sure of the message Dumbledore was trying to convey. If it wasn't an allegory, why had the headmaster relayed it? "Maddening."

tbc


	7. Cause & Effect

Reasons chapter 7

Cause & Effect

James Potter didn't know what to expect for his second detention with the two Slytherin. He did remember his cauldron this time. Snape couldn't rip him for that. 'I hope Professor Slughorn doesn't let Snape get his tea leaves for him again.' Timidly, he looked in to see who was in the room. Neither of them were there. A new piece of chalk hovered by the black board with the score chart. 'Did Professor Dumbledore realize what happened to the first one?' The Gryffindor boy read something written underneath. [A point each for the destruction of the score chalk. It will be two the next time. A.D.

Potter didn't know why he had a point taken away when Snape was the one who had disintegrated it. "Where are they?" He wondered out loud.

On the potion table there were some ingredients and a note. 'Felt as if you'd be less nervous if given a chance to brew on your own. Will be here in a half an hour. Mr. Snape will review your work. If you are not here when we return you'll answer to Dumbledore.' There was a second card with the potion directions. In a way James was glad that Snape was not there, but if he was supposed to be tutoring him, shouldn't he be helping? When Potter looked at the ingredients, Severus' presence was made. 'Potter, make sure you use the RIGHT ingredients. Wouldn't want any accidents, would we?'

Looking over the ingredients, James noticed that there were more than called for, and some looked almost identical. This was a test to see if he could tell the difference. "Great." This was a subject Potter never really cared about. That was why he didn't do as well in it. It wasn't that he didn't have the aptitude he just didn't care. "I can do this," he told himself. I can look up the differences in my book." So that was what he did, examined each ingredient and the ones he couldn't tell apart, he looked for clues in his potion book. He found their differences and could tell them apart; once this was done the making of the potion was the easy part. "I can do this."

It had been arranged by Slughorn that he and Snape would not get tot the potions classroom until Potter had figured out the ingredients and was beginning to make his brew. It wouldn't be important to get there well before the finish. If Potter had messed up on one particular part, the result could be painful, for Potter. Part of Snape wished he could just wait, hoping Potter had made the mistake. The other part had promised Professor Slughorn he would get there in time. He didn't want to loose Slughorn's trust, so he'd make it on time. There would still be time to rub it in if, no when, Potter made his mistake. Severus was sure James would mess up.

In this limbo time Snape figured he'd do some studying for his remaining O.W.L.s. The library seemed the logical place to study. It wasn't always the safest. Severus figured with James down in the dungeons, it would be safe. He figured wrong.

With James in detention Sirius was on double duty in the hexing department.

As ever Snape studied with his exacting concentration. He sat hunched over the manuscript, seat on the edge of the chair, feet wrapped around the front legs of the chair, face inches away from it, quill scratching on a parchment without the eyes of the writer looking. Hearing them first, Severus became aware of Sirius and Remus. They were conspiring something, laughing and pointing in Snape's direction. One of the Slytherin's eyes kept on them. In the unlikely event that they would be as brazen to pull a prank in the library, he'd be prepared. The hand that was not writing reached inside his robes for his wand. What Snape didn't see or even remotely expect what was going on behind him. He had looked thinking something was back there, but the remaining marauder was crawling on the floor, unseen. Pettigrew's part in the scheme was one that even he couldn't mess up. The hardest thing for Peter to do was not giggle as he made his way closer to Severus' ankles. The foolish boy's wand was now pointed at its target. "Fastenio," he whispered, then retreated back from where he had come. When he popped up Black made his move in the play.

"Hey Snivlly - - "

Snape ignored the first taunt. Except for the dagger eyes and the scowling face.

"Try not to look as miserable as you actually are Snivelus," Black spat out. "Thought you were supposed to be torturing, oh pardon me, tutoring James again today?"

A snort came from Snape, but he didn't stop his note taking.

The other boy's commentary continued. "If you haven't learned it by now, what makes you think you're going to learn it the last few weeks of the term?"

Still no reaction from Severus.

"Someone call the muggle government, there's no oil crisis here. Dumbledore could set up a refinery just for Snape's hair."

These childish taunts were not going to get Severus to do what they wanted. Black's next statement would.

"What's that hand doing under the table? Which wand is that hand on?" Sirius' voice rose so that everyone could hear. "Does Mr. Tome know you're wanking in his library Snivs?"

"Black you are a disgusting pig." Snape stood pointing his wand at Black.

"Disgusting? I'm not the one playing with my wand."

"Shut you're foul mouth dog breath."

"Look whose calling my mouth foul." Sirius went in for the kill. "But you're right Sniv. I shouldn't be saying you're wanking yourself in public. You don't have anything under your robe to wank."

That was it. Forget the wand. Snape lunged towards Black only to find that his ankles had been tied to the chair by an unseen binding spell. As soon as he went to move away from it he tripped. In falling he practically impaled himself on the edge of the table before thudding to the floor with the chair landing on top of him. The marauders looked down at their perpetual adversary, he wasn't moving.

"We've done it this time," Lupin proclaimed. A wheezing sound was coming out of the prone Snape.

"What's going on over here," Mr. Tome demanded to know when he came to see what the tremendous thud was. "What's happened to Mr. Snape?"

Wormtail was the one to answer, "Seems to have tripped." It would have been more convincing if the boy hadn't been grinning.

"Pettigrew, Lupin, and Black," Tome took note. "If he's hurt - - "

Snape moaned at this point. He wasn't unconscious, just extremely jolted. Tome stopped his lecture and went to help Snape. "Can you sit up?"

Slowly Severus was able to get to a sitting position. He immediately gave a pained cry of "Ahhhh," and grabbed his right side.

"What time is it?" Snape wheezed out. "Potter."

"Potter? Has he something to do with this?"

"No, detention." Snape's breathing became rapider.

"I better get you over to the hospital wing."

"Detention - - Potter - - I've got to get to the dungeon."

"You're not going anywhere but to get help."

The marauders were looking at each other. Why was Snape so obsessed with Potter at a time like this?

"Help me carry him," Tome ordered. Lupin was the only one who moved to help.

As Mr. Tome and Remus helped Snape walk to the hospital wing Severus was trying to say something. "You think you've hurt me, but it's Potter whose going to pay."

"Is that some kind of threat?"

"I won't be there to fix his mistake because of you idiots." Through the pain Snape grinned. "Pity."

Lupin let go of his side of Snape. Tome shouted, "What are you doing?"

"I - - have to go." And he did. He ran down to the dungeon without finding his other friends. He entered just as Professor Slughorn was shouting, "Where is that boy!" James was sitting on the floor with some nasty looking quills sticking into his face. "Good thing you were wearing your glasses. I'm sorry. Severus was supposed to be here to see if you used the right quills. I trusted that he would be here."

Lupin broke in with an admission, "He - - he isn't here - - because of us. He's headed for the hospital wing."

"How convenient," Slughorn said. "That is where we need to get Mr. Potter."

Lupin took up on James where he had left off on Severus, helping the professor walk him to the hospital wing. He turned to his friend, "It's our fault, I'm sorry."

"You didn't know." James winced. "It doesn't hurt as much as it looks. I'm told the extracting of them is the part that's going to hurt." He couldn't help but ask, "What'd you guys do to Snape?"

Slughorn added, "Yes, what did you and your pals do to Mr. Snape?"

"We wanted to keep him from hurting James again."

"Good work," Slughorn snorted. "Mr.Potter was not hurt yesterday. The question was not what you intended, but what you did."

"It was just a prank, but, it went wrong."

"How many times have I heard that? How is Severus?"

Lupin cringed as he said it, "He might have a broken rib. A very nasty bruising if not."

"I swear one of you boys is not going to make it to your seventh year if you don't stop this nonsense."

On arriving in the hospital wing of the castle, they saw the matron examining the very purple side of Snape. Poking fingers determined, "Nothing broken Mr. Snape."

"Mr. Potter," the matron declared on seeing his pincushion-ed face. She rushed over to examine her new patient.

"So Potter," Severus gloated. "You can't tell the difference between porcupine and hedgehog quills."

tbc


	8. Fallout

Reasons chapter 8

Fallout

As soon as he had dropped off Snape at the hospital wing, Mr. Tome the librarian was already on the hunt for Professor Dumbledore. When he caught up to the headmaster, he informed Dumbledore of what had taken place in the library. "I know the last few weeks of the term tend to bring out high-spiritedness in the lads who are anxious to get out for the summer, but this takes all."

"High-spiritedness, - - " Dumbledore mused. "This has nothing to do with schoolboy high jinxes. It has to do with one of the boys being outright vicious."

"Headmaster." Tome was shocked. "I wouldn't call Mr. Snape vicious by any means, a little bad-tempered maybe - - " This was from someone who liked the boy.

"I meant Mr. Black."

"Oh - - " There was an embarrassed pause. "It's just that I have heard rumors."

"Rumors." Dumbledore said this with a huff and a head toss. He was sick of the word rumor. A huffing and puffing head of Slytherin House came into the headmaster's sight. "Horace? You look a bit frazzled."

"I," Slughorn wheezed. "Need to tell you Potter is in the hospital wing."

"Potter? Tome told me it was Snape."

"Well they both are, but Potter is my fault."

"Your fault."

"In a round about way."

"Round about?" Dumbledore indicated down the corridor with a hand wave, and suggested, "We should go there." The three men began to walk.

Slughorn took a deep breath before explaining. "I trusted that Mr.Snape would be somewhere at a certain time, to stop something happening, but because of what Potter's friends did, he wasn't, so it did."

"I think I can decipher that statement."

"The boys are both alright and being taken care of, but I'm having second thoughts about - - " He stopped short of saying 'our little plan' on realizing Tome was listening. " - - the detention."

"I am having my doubts as well."

They walked in silence until Dumbledore spotted Black and Pettigrew. "You two, follow." A beat was not missed as the two boys fell in behind the teachers. "You best not be making faces Mr. Pettigrew." That stopped Peter from said face making. On entering the treatment room, where both boys were, a few things happened at once; Dumbledore looked from boy to boy wondering who was in worse shape and whom he should see first; James smiled to see his friends even if they were the reason he was in the hospital wing to begin with; Severus sneered on seeing Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew.

The Slytherin hissed out, "What are they doing here?"

"To see our friend," Sirius spat back.

"No, you are not," Dumbledore corrected. "Remus and Peter can visit James, you Sirius over here with me." The Headmaster pointed to a spot next to the examination table Severus sat on, waiting for the matron to return with the needed bruise-away brand bruise-erasing potion plaster. The look on Black's face was incredulous. If there were any of the marauders who had no qualms or regrets about anything that had been done, or would be done, to 'Snivs,' it was Black.

"I don't want him anywhere near me!" Severus made clear, he added a, "Sir," to be respectful.

"I want you to hear what I have to say to him," Dumbledore said while making his way to the spot. "So you'll have to deal with the proximity of Mr. Black."

'He wants Snivelly to hear?' Black wondered. 'How bad is it going to be?'

Dumbledore pulled on his beard. Clearly he was about to do something that would not make him happy with the Gryffindors. He started off, "As Headmaster I can't think of things the way I would as the head of house. And I would have hoped that you young men would think about how your actions might reflect or effect those you had no intention of hurting, i.e. Mr. Potter over there. Because of what you did to Severus, James is paying the consequences."

With perfect timing the matron in training, Miss. Pomfrey, was removing one of the hedgehog quills from said boy's face. James couldn't help but yelp out in pain, "Owww - - "

Sirius winced.

"You have been warned before," Dumbledore continued. "This time I'm going to have to punish you in a way that will actually mean something to you." That would be difficult. At this age Black didn't care about anything, almost anything. Something such as outright suspension or expulsion would only set an angry young wizard out on the world. "For the remainder of the year, you are no longer allowed to play quiditch for Gryffindor house."

It was not only Black, but the other marauders as well who gasped out, "What?" Lupin and Pettigrew began to protest.

"I can add the rest of you for your parts in this." At Dumbledore's words, their protest ceased.

Snape was now laughing to himself. Dumbledore had something to say to him as well, "I didn't let you hear that so you could gloat Mr. Snape. I wanted you to take note that Mr. Black is not going as you so often accuse, unpunished."

Severus stopped laughing, but he didn't stop grinning. The Headmaster had something else to say to Sirius. "There will be other repercussions, but that I will discus with you in private. Now go say hello to your friend before I kick the three of you out of here." He gave James' friends a few minutes to say their words to Potter. After, one of the other boys showed the courage Dumbledore wished they all would have.

Remus went over to Severus and actually apologized. "I know you probably won't believe me, but I didn't think you'd get hurt. I am sorry."

There was no response from Snape. Lupins' words seemed hollow to him. Though he thought it, he did not accuse the other boy of only apologizing to look good in front of Dumbledore. The Headmaster actually seemed to buy it. Dumbledore cleared his throat before saying, "I believe someone has just apologized to you Mr. Snape."

It was apparent to all present that Snape had choked on the words as he said, "I suppose I'll accept it."

"You suppose - - " Sirius croaked. "Shouldn't have wasted your breath Remus."

"Mr. Black," Dumbledore reproached. Then he addressed all of the boys. "There are two and a half weeks left of this year. Try to stay away from each other. Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew out."

Before leaving himself, the Headmaster looked from Severus to James, James to Severus, more that half a dozen times. He had a lot of thinking to do. When the Head Matron returned with what was needed for Snape's recovery, he asked her how long she thought the two injured boys would have to be her guests. She told him they both would have to stay in the hospital wing dorm over night. "Mr. Snape because he will need to be on a pain killer till the bruise away works, and Mr. Potter to make sure there are to be no infections before the holes heal."

Again the Matron in training pulled out another quill. James made a corresponding sound as it popped out. She then applied anti-microbial and a soothing balm on the individual wound.

"You two - - try to have a good night's sleep." With that Dumbledore left.

Not too long after that Sirius was bidden to Dumbledore's study. Not too long after arriving he was back in the Gryffindor dorms fuming. He wouldn't outright say what had happened at first. He kept mumbling thing like, "Because of Snivlly," or "Little Snivellus is the cause of this."

Remus finally asked, "What are you muttering about?"

"You won't believe - - " Black just got angry and again "Snivellus - - "

"Snape is in the hospital wing," Lupin pointed out. "I highly doubt he's been able to do anything in the time since we left there."

"Dumbledore - - " Black changed his tune, but not his tone.

"What's happened?"

"Dumbledore says that before I return for our sixth year next fall," Sirius found it hard to say. He wouldn't tell anyone but Remus or James. Peter would have laughed the rest of the semester if he told him. "He's sending a letter by owl as we speak telling my Mother, my Mother, that I have to go see some form of a head doctor before I'm allowed back next year. If I do anything else this year it's a one way ticket home."

Lupin's face showed an 'oooh' expression on it. From his rounded mouth he used one of Black's favorite quotes, "Bad luck Padfoot."

Later that night Potter and Snape had been obliged to rest in side by side beds as the Matron in training Miss. Pomfrey had insisted on keeping the only two patients be kept close so it would be easier to clean up the next day. The two boys turned their backs to each other to make up for the closeness imposed on them. Eventually James was the first to break the unnatural silence. "Would you have stopped the potion from blowing up in my face if you'd gotten there?"

It was insult that made Snape answer. "I told Slughorn I would, so yes." He would never admit that while Pomfrey had been wrenching the quills out, he actually felt a twinge, only a twinge mind you, of sympathy for Potter. He had to change the subject to gloat. "Won't win the semifinals without Black will you?"

"Huh?" Potter took a moment to catch on. "Our replacements are better than Ravenclaw's regulars, so I think we'll still win."

Silence came back again. After an hour of this, it was Snape who spoke. He had to work up his nerve to ask in an almost throw away tone, "Why do you hate me?"

"Pardon?"

This time Severus turned and asked it in a stronger attitude, "Why - do - you - - hate - me?"

Turning to look at the speaker, James thought about being flippant and saying 'because you exist,' but felt this was not a point in time for that.

As if knowing what Potter was thinking Snape added, "The real reason."

"That is something you'll never find out."

Snape flipped back to show Potter his back. To himself he said under his breath, "I will find out." That was his new mission in life, to find out just why he had become the specific target of James Potter and his friends. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to find out.

tbc


	9. Recuperation

Reasons chapter 9

Recuperation

One of the boys in the hospital wing dorm had little trouble falling asleep. The only thing that worried James was the boy in the next cot over. He still wasn't sure about what Severus might be capable of doing after what happened the day before last. The only thing that made him think it was safe to sleep was that most of Monday's detention had been bark and not bite, though he was beginning to think there might be more bite in 'Snivelly' than he thought. What he heard the early hours of the next morning made him think otherwise. It made him think that Snape was just what he thought he was, a sniveler. To believe this, was a great mistake.

After not sleeping for most of the night, Severus fell asleep not long before most of Hogwarts would be waking up. He was grateful for the fact that he had to lay on the side that kept him looking away from Potter. He didn't want to see his nemesis. In fact he wanted to forget that he even existed. Out of sight did not mean out of mind. He thought what a waste it was to have the kid he hated the most only feet away and feel unable to get any kind of revenge. It may have been Black that had landed him in the hospital wing, but Potter was the ringleader. Potter held a special place in his loathing; Potter, who had been handed everything on a silver platter. Black at least had the excuse of having a maniac for a mother; he'd heard the stories from Regulus. Lupin, his problem was obvious to those who knew. Perrigerw, the lump didn't even count. Potter, he had no excuse for being the way he was, other than the fact that he was a spoiled brat.

When Snape finally stopped his ruminations, and fell asleep, it was not a peaceful sleep. The thought of where he would be in a few weeks crept into his dreams. That was what the well rested and now awake Potter over heard Snape mumbling about. "Leave her alone," Severus would say in his sleep. "Keep your hands off of her," was intoned a few times as well. James looked on as Severus began to fight with an invisible foe, grabbing out with his hands to the air above him. "Stop, stop, leave me alone, keep your paws off of me." Not knowing about what went on in the Snape household, James had the egotistical notion that Severus was dreaming of the marauders' school pranks against him. The thought that Snape's world did not revolve around them was a notion that didn't even cross Potter's pea brain. A part of James took a great deal of satisfaction thinking they could reduce the boy who engulfed himself in dark magic to a state of whimpering. It justified their nickname for him. When Snape woke up with a wet face he feared what Potter might have seen. Potter was quick enough to make believe he was sleeping. He was smart enough to know Snape would not be happy to know he had been watching him. Potter thought to himself, 'not so tough after all, are you Sniv?' Funny thing was, James was not so brave with out his lieutenants around. He'd save the ribbing of 'Snivellus' for later.

Severus looked over to where Potter was pretending to sleep. His stomach turned. He remembered he had been having nightmares about going home. Had Potter heard anything? Had he seen anything? If he had, he wasn't showing it. Snape used the sheet to wipe the tears off of his face. It wouldn't do any good to let anyone, never mind Potter, find him like that. Just because he had been on his un-bruised side all night, Severus flipped to the other side. It didn't hurt now. A few minutes later it dawned on the boy he was laying where his injury was. He sat up and looked under the nightshirt the matron had made him put on, to see that the bruise-away had worked. 'That stuff is good,' he thought to himself. 'I can get out of here.' His feet went over the side away from James so he could grab his own clothes. The pants were pulled on before the nightshirt was pulled off. The rustling made James open his eyes just as Sev was pulling his ragged tee shirt on. Without his glasses Potter wasn't sure if he saw what he thought he saw. Across Snape's back, Potter thought he saw several large scars that he hadn't noticed when the matron had been examining the other boy. James wondered, 'What the hell are those?' He did not have long enough to get a good enough look. 'The result of some dark magic experiment gone wrong no doubt.'

"What are you doing?" The matron in training had just walked into the dorm to find one of her charges looking like he was intent on escape.

"Getting dressed," Snape snapped. "It's generally what people do in the morning."

"No need to get smart with me young man," Pomfrey gave back.

'Young man,' Severus thought. She had said it as if she were an old lady. 'You're only a few years older.'

The matron in training took the shoes Snape was about to put on. "Lay back down and wait for the Matron. She'll let you know when you can leave."

"I'm fine."

"You are not qualified to know if you are fine or not." This young lady was quite commanding. "Get back in that bed." Snape obeyed, but he wasn't happy.

James made his presence know at this point by asking, "Is there any chance of getting some breakfast in here?"

"If you can wait for the matron," Pomfrey informed. "You can go to breakfast in the great hall. Let's have a look at that face."

The matron in training examined Potter's features and seemed pleased. "There won't be any scaring - - "

"Pity," Severus let slip. The comment was ignored.

"And your toe rag is fading."

"My what is what?" James had almost forgot about the billboard across his forehead. "Oh." He reached up.

A snicker could be heard coming from the next bed over.

'What an odd boy,' Pomfrey thought to herself. She didn't realize he was laughing at the other boy. "I'll go talk to the matron. As soon as she gives the okay, you two can go." With that the young woman went back out of the dorm. She was not gone that long. The boys were not her reason for coming back. She began taking stock of potions and other medical supplies making sure they were all there and still potent. It would not do well to give an injured student something that had lost its effectiveness. An hour went by as the matron in training kept to her task.

Snape was the one to ask, "When is the matron going to get here?"

"When she gets here," Pomfrey replied. "Just relax and enjoy the rest."

Enjoy the rest. Was she crazy? That was the last thing Severus would enjoy. He never rested, in body or mind. Just lying there doing nothing was driving him nuts. James on the other hand had fell back asleep and looked quite peaceful. Snape wondered, 'How can he look so content?' He sighed heavily. 'I suppose if I was going home to what he has in a few weeks, I'd be content as well.'

In the waiting of another hour Severus kept thinking. He thought of how he would one day have everything Potter had. He'd have a fancy house and all the material things to put in it. He'd have the respect of the wizarding world, and be in the order of Merlin to prove it. Included in these thoughts were plans of how, over the summer, he would win Lily back. Of course she would live in that fancy house with him. In his fantasies their children were the best dressed in Hogwarts where they were the smartest students and comprised the Slytherin's most winning quiddich teem in all history. The thought that his children would be anything but Slytherin would never cross his mind, despite their beautiful mother's having been mistakenly sorted into Gryffindor. This was not a new fancy. He had been building that castle in the sky since first year. The fact that Lily had told him she wanted nothing more to do with him only days ago didn't diminish the dream. He was confident that he would win her back. He never dreamed that all of these things would come true for Lily, without him. When the wizards were on top, Lily would come to her senses and see he was right. He didn't understand that very thought was what was driving her away from him, foolish boy.

It was around eleven in the morning, a whole class had been missed, by the time the matron finally showed up, examined the two boys and told them they were being released and could leave.

"You couldn't have told us this before breakfast ended I suppose," James moaned.

Severus sarcastically added, "Wouldn't want poor Potter to miss a meal. What a tragedy that would be."

"In an hour they'll be serving lunch," the matron bristled. "I'm sure the two of you will survive."

For all of his fancy upbringing, it was not Potter who remembered his manners. It was Snape who thanked the matron and the matron in training for his care. He had been duly impressed with the quickness of his own recovery at least. As the two boys left the matron turned to the matron in training to say, "Two weeks to go. I wonder what mayhem they'll get into."

"But Dumbledore - - "

"Dumbledore may have told all of those boys to stay away from each other; I somehow doubt that will happen."

The matron was an insightful woman.

tbc


	10. Brainchild

_This is a little short, but I hope to post again sooner this time._

Reasons ch. 10

Brainchild

The first half of double potions may have been over, but Snape was determined to get there. It was the only chance he had of being in close proximity to Lily, even if she was completely ignoring him. She hadn't said two words to him in the previous two classes. On entering the potions dungeon Snape was greeted by a nod of acknowledgement from Professor Slughorn who understood why he was tardy. He was also greeted by dirty looks from Black and Pettigrew. It was then Severus saw that Lupin was working with Lily. Both of them jumped slightly when they realized Snape had silently walked up next to them.

"I believe," Severus said in a low tone. "You are in my place Mr. Lupin."

"Professor Slughorn put me here," Lupin countered. "Mr. Snape. Since both of our potions partners were absent."

Resigned to the fact that he couldn't order Remus to take a hike, Severus stood looking at their work. "What are you brewing?"

Lily didn't look up from her work. Lupin told Snape, "Slughorn wants to give us a taste of what N.E.W.T. classes will be like. It's Veritaserum."

This perked Snape right up. He went to reach for Lily's potion book, something he had always done, because his was back in his dorm room.

"Who said you could do that?" The first words Evans said to Snape after the 'save your breath' conversation were just as crushing.

"You always let me - - "

"Well I don't anymore." She slammed the book shut and stowed it in her book bag. Apparently she didn't need it at the moment.

Anyone looking at Snape, which Lily wasn't, would have seen the desperate look her words had brought to his face. Severus began nervously rubbing his hands together the way he did when he was worried. This preoccupied moment did not last long. A waded up piece of parchment struck him in the face. It came from the direction of Sirius. Snape picked it up and whipped it back at Black. Black then threw it at Lupin. Lupin gave Black a 'what the heck did you do that for' look. Sirius made a pointing motion to the ball of paper. Lupin opened it up and read, 'where is James?'

Remus said, "They want to know where James is."

"How would I know?" Severus retorted.

"What did you do to Potter this time?" Lily snipped, "Is that why you were late? Too busy hexing people to get here?"

"Didn't you fellow Gryffindors tell you?" Severus was cross. "Wasn't there a news flash in the tower last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Didn't Potter's pals brag about - - " Something inside of Severus went off. He didn't want to sound like a whiny kid. He wasn't going to be the one to tell her what they had done. He walked off towards the storeroom. As he did Lily thought she heard him mumble, "Not going to waste my breath."

While Snape was apparently off looking for a potions book to use for the second half of class, Lily asked Remus, "What happened?"

They continued to work on the potion as this discussion took place.

Lupin looked embarrassed. "Let's just say, the marauders were up to no good yesterday."

"And Snape," she had fallen into not using her x-friend's first name, just like everyone else. "Did something to James?"

"You almost sound as if you're concerned."

Lily just made a face at Remus.

"Either you care what happened to James, or you're still worried about Snape."

Lily grew angrier. Lupin did always know how to read her. He added, "Maybe a little of both?"

"You're too clever for your own good Remus. So tell me what happened or face the wrath of Evans."

"I didn't know Evans had any wrath." Lupin teased back. "I'll tell you anyway. Sirius, Peter, and I admit, myself wanted to make sure Snape didn't hurt James in another one of those detentions, we saw him in the library - - " He thought the short version might be better. "The prank went wrong and Snape had to be taken to the hospital wing, where I imagine he's just come from."

"You haven't mentioned Potter yet, what was his part in this, or did Sev - - Snape get his revenge on him?"

"James was down here in detention. Snape was supposed to come down here and see if James had used the correct ingredient. James hadn't so he was injured by the result. Both of them were in the hospital wing last night."

When Severus reappeared with a book and began to gather his potions equipment taking it to an empty table to set up, Lily gave him a sympathetic look. He looked away from her. 'Lupin must have blabbed,' Snape thought. The caring look from Lily did not comfort him; he did not want her sympathy. He wanted her friendship back.

"He looks fine now," Lily whispered to Lupin.

There were no more words, as the potion in their cauldron needed their complete attention. Every once in a while Lily looked over to the boy working alone at the next table. Severus was furiously chopping up herbs at this point, his head down, hair hiding his face. Even when he looked up a stray strand obscured his features. Lily went back to her and Lupin's brew knowing that Snape was in his 'I'll show you' mode; 'I'll show you I don't need anyone; I'll show you I'm best; I'll show you - - ' Lily shook her head to get Severus' voice out of her head. 'Stop thinking about him,' she silently reprimanded herself.

Slughorn's voice telling them it was lunchtime helped in clearing Lily's thoughts. "If you have done everything correctly," the professor let it be known. "The serum should be ready for cooling down. You may proceed to the great hall if you think it's ready."

The only ones who weren't sure were Black and Pettigrew. To his regret, Sirius had allowed Peter to do a few of the steps on his own, and the potion didn't look right. "Sorry," Peter moped.

"Well," Sirius concluded. "If it's wrong, missing lunch isn't going to help." They were the first out of the dungeon.

Professor Slughorn took note that Severus was still there after everyone left. "Aren't you going to lunch Mr. Snape?"

"I want to catch up," Snape informed. "I don't need lunch."

Slughorn had the feeling that last one was not quite a true statement. It was the boy's choice however. The only word of advice he gave was, "Be careful, no cauldron accidents today, please." The professor knew the cautionary was not really needed. Snape never made mistakes in potions. He made mistakes in many other areas, but never in potions.

Severus had stayed behind to catch up with the rest of the class, but he had a second motive. Thinking it was fortuitous luck that Slughorn had chosen this day to have the class brew truth serum. He knew the batch they were brewing wouldn't be ready for a month, but the sample that the professor must have used as an example would be aged already. Soon as everyone else was gone Snape began searching for the bottle on Slughorn's desk. 'Of course he hasn't moved it,' Snape thought. 'How good of you Professor.' Severus nervously picked up the full bottle; his hand shook as he looked at it. 'Beautiful.'

'He'll notice this missing. I'd only need a few drops.' As if he were pulling off the greatest caper in Hogwart's history an odd exhilaration ran through him while he reached for an empty potions bottle from an inner pocket of his robes. Gingerly he put the serum down and opened the empty bottle. He then placed the empty down and took up the full bottle. Calming himself first, he took all care as he poured around a half a dozen drops from one to the other. He recapped Slughorn's putting it back exactly where it had been.

When he went to reach for his to recap it, Snape almost knocked it off the table. He fumbled with it until he finally grasped it firmly. When recapped the bottle with the pilfered potion went inside his robes where it had come from. 'I've got plans for you.' Snape smiled to himself as he patted the place where the potion waited. 'Oh yes, very special plans indeed.' He went back to his own brew. No one knew why, when they returned, Snape looked as if he had just won the lottery. Lily and Lupin figured he was just happy that his potion looked as good as any that had been worked on all morning. They had no idea.

tbc


	11. Classrooms and Corridors

_Sorry about the long wait. It's still crazy here. This chapter is more of a linking chapter. The next one is the pay off. I'm not sure if the next one is going to be the end or not yet, but it's getting close._

Reasons ch. 11

Classrooms and Corridors

Professor Slughorn returned from lunch early. Severus was glad that he had pinched the Veritaserum first thing after thee class had left.

"I want to have a word with you Mr. Snape," Slughorn requested on his arrival. "Professor Dumbledore and myself have been having discussions since yesterday about these, detentions. I'm afraid that because of the mishap yesterday and - - " Slughorn was pretending Dumbledore had known nothing of Snape's toe-rag trick until he'd seen James the night before. " - - on learning about Monday; he thinks it best to keep Mr. Potter in detention but not let you tutor him."

"Yesterday wasn't my fault," Snape protested.

"I know that. The headmaster knows, but we think it's best."

"Potter and Black aren't going to leave me alone unless they're afraid to."

Slughorn felt for the boy, but didn't want to cross Dumbledore. "I think you should know Mr. Black has been given some conditions for his return next year - - You're not supposed to know about it, so I'm not going to tell you the details. If Black or one of his friends let it slip, so be it. I can not break the headmaster's trust in me."

Severus was trying to think fast. How could he slip Potter the Veritaserum in a place where he could question him alone? He asked, "Would it be breaking the headmaster's trust if - - " Sev put on his sly self. " - - No you won't let me try a different approach, I suppose."

"Different approach?" Slughorn wondered.

"I was thinking - - No it will never work."

"What?"

"Last night in the hospital wing, I thought for a moment, Potter and I had a moment where we actually connected," Severus lied. The last thing he would ever want was to connect with Potter. "Maybe I could have an honest talk with him, and as they say, bury the hatchet?"

Slughorn's bullshit detector must have been off, he bought Snape's malarkey. This stemmed from the point that he would have liked it to have been the truth. He would have liked nothing better than the Gryffindor and the Slytherin to be friends. Maybe he could let the boy have one more stab at making peace with Potter.

Snape was still laying it on thick, "If I'm wrong, and I can't win him over to friendship, I'd still like to scare him enough to make him stop - - " Severus managed to simulate looking pitiful enough to tug at the professor's heart. " - - Persecuting me." Though looking that way real on many occasions, this time it was pretence.

"Just scare him you say; like the other day?" Slughorn spoke out loud, but it was more a thought. He was arguing with himself.

Horace Slughorn had more than one weakness. One of them was always wanting things to go smoothly. That had not happened much lately. The rift between Slytherin and Gryffindor was getting wider and wider every day. He thought if these two could come to terms with each other, maybe others could. He had no idea that Severus Snape had no intention of coming to terms with James Potter. He hated the other boy with an intensity that burned like a cauldron flame. That hate came from the things that Potter and Black had done to him over the years. Severus was a person of extremes. The people he hated, he hated with every fiber in his being. Likewise, the people he cared about he loved and was loyal to with all that same intensity. That was why Snape could fool Slughorn, the potions master had always been one of the people on his cared about list. He had never given Slughorn a reason to mistrust him. At the moment Severus' hate was getting the best of him. He was willing to risk that trust, to find out what had started it all. Snape wanted to know why Potter had taken an instant dislike to him all those years ago before James had ever known a single thing about Severus.

Slughorn looked at the expectant hope in Severus' eyes. That was real, just not for the reasons the teacher thought. "Professor Dumbledore said you were not to tutor Potter." This statement made Snape think things were not going to go his way. "He didn't say anything about you trying to reconcile with him."

"Does - - " Sev questioned. "Does Potter know what the headmaster said?"

"If Dumledore or McGonagall told him."

'Probably,' Snape thought.

"If," Slughorn began. "You were to turn up down here this afternoon, I might turn a blind eye." He winked. "One more time."

Severus tried to contain his joy on hearing this. Still, one side of his mouth curled up in the sneer that passed for Snape's smile. "You 'are' the best Professor Slughorn."

The rest of the class began arriving so the two Slytherins ended their tête-à-tête.

That afternoon in charms class, Snape had a difficult time concentrating. Potter had shown up for this class. 'Must have been afraid to go back to the potions dungeon so soon,' Severus gloated to himself. He wasn't as triumphant as the class went on.

It seemed that every other minute Professor Flitwick was praising, "Wonderful Mr. Potter," or "Fantastic Mr. Potter," and "Perfect Mr. Potter."

Snape had other thoughts. Severus found himself obsessing, 'everyone thinks James Potter is perfect. Perfect Potter. I know better. I can see through his mask of perfection right down to the bones. It's easy for people to look at me and slap a label on. My ugliness is on the outside, his is inside.'

"Mr. Snape," Flitwick's voice broke Sev's stupor. "Mr. Snape, you've done this a hundred times. What is the matter?"

"Sorry Sir."

"You won't pass your O.W.L.s with work like this."

To Flitwick Sev said, "I'll do better."

"I hope so."

To himself Sev said, 'I know so.'

When charms class was over, Severus was happy. He wouldn't have to hear the praises of James Potter anymore that day; or so he thought. Walking back to the Slytherin dorms he happened to be walking behind Potter and the others. One of the Gryffindor girls who was gaga for the captain of their qudditch team asked very loudly, "What will you do without Black next week?"

"We'll manage," James said smugly.

"Of course," Remus cheered on, "with James flying as seeker, it doesn't matter who else is on a broom."

"That's why we let you fly," James teased his friend.

"Exactly," Lupin agreed back.

"Either way, Ravenclaw is going down."

"Way down," Sirius put in.

James had to add, "Then Hufflepuff will cram it down Slytherin's throat."

"And we'll throttle Hufflepuff."

This time it was a different Slytherin who challenged the Marauders. "Hufflepuff is going to shove it down our throats you say," Rosier challenged. "I get my hands on that snitch, I'll personally shove it up your ass Potter."

Potter looked red at first, as if he were going to do something. "Since you barely get your hands on the ball you're supposed to carry, if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut."

"From someone who never shuts his mouth that's interesting advice. But if you prefer the quaffle, I'm sure that would fit up yours as well."

"Listen you - - " Sirius made a move towards Evan. Potter and Lupin held him back.

"No need to hold back your friend," Rosier said in an unruffled voice. "Let's see how you so called marauders handle yourself with someone who can fight back." This was a clear reference to their constant ganging up on Snape. Severus usually was able to deal with them when it came to wand against wand, but physically he'd be lucky to punch his way out of a wet paper bag. Evan Rosier on the other hand knew a thing or two about fisticuffs.

"Let me go," Black growled to his friends. His friends would not.

"I see, only tough when your picking on a ninety pound shrimp?"

Snape wasn't sure if his friend was defending him or insulting him.

Black was still snarling, "Let me go."

Lupin whispered, "He's bating you."

"So what."

"That is one Slytherin you can't take."

"Listen to Remus," James cautioned. "For once."

Sirius was still struggling to get free. His friends dragged him away from the challenge.

"Why didn't you let me at him?" Black asked.

Lupin replied, "We don't want your pretty face to match your name."

"It makes us look like cowards. Snivs may be a ninety pound shrimp, but his hexing is better than either of Rosier's fists."

"And we know that," James said.

"Rosier knows that to," Lupin added.

Peter finally put in his estimation, "You should have let him take Rosier."

"What part of Rosier would pummel Sirius didn't you understand," Remus reasoned.

"Peter has more sense than either of you," Sirius defended. "I can take Rosier."

"No you can't," James ended the discussion. "I have to go see Slughorn for detention. No Snivelly today, so behave yourselves."

"Don't we always?"

"I'm serious, Sirius."

"He's serious, Sirius," Lupin and Pettigrew echoed.

Potter made his way to the potion dungeon. This should be an easy detention. He wasn't sure what Slughorn would have him doing now that the tutor was gone. Professor Slughorn handed Potter several sheets of parchment. "These are some sample O.W.L. questions. They might come up on the test."

James was pleased at that. He'd rather answer questions that do something practical in potions.

"I trust that you can be left on your own, and not cheat on the questions or the detention," Slughorn said. "If I find that you have left here while I'm gone, I will insist that McGonagall pull you from quidditch faster than - - " Slughorn couldn't think of a metaphor quick enough." - - well fast anyway."

"You don't have to worry Sir."

Slughorn left, and Potter got through a few of the questions before he looked up and saw someone he did not expect. "What are you doing here, Snape? You're not supposed to be here."

tbc


	12. Hand Slips

Reasons chapter 12

Hand Slips

"I'm here to try and do as the headmaster has requested," Snape told Potter.

"Dumbledore told me he didn't want you tutoring me any further," Potter maintained.

"I know that. But he also wanted - - " Snape hesitated. He didn't know if he could fool Potter as easily as he had Slughorn. "Wouldn't it be something if we were the ones who tried to bring our two houses to some sort of understanding. But you don't want that do you?"

"Who says?"

"You say it every day."

"And you hex me every day."

Snape wanted to yell back at Potter, 'You started it.' Instead he said, "Only in defense."

"What a joke."

"You think I could defend myself any other way?"

"You don't need dark magic to defend yourself against me or any other student here."

Potter was not buying it. Snape would have to pull a trump card to make his plan work. He had faith that he would not regret making this move. He knew that to get someone to believe a lie, one had to mix in a little bit of the truth. "I know you saw something I didn't want you to see yesterday."

Potter was not catching on. Then it dawned on him. "Those marks on your back?"

"What has that to do with me? You didn't get those from anything I've ever done, nor Sirius."

"I didn't say you did," Snape snapped back. He had to not seem too un-Snape-like. "I'm trying to explain something to you. Don't let your ego get so out of hand as to think you are the reason I learn dark spells."

"I bet you got those from a dark spell," Potter accused.

Severus began to smirk and laughed with is lips shut.

James asked, "You think the dark arts are something to laugh about?"

"No," Severus said. "I think the fact that you don't want to know the truth is something to laugh about. Gryffindor, the truthful." Snape guffawed again.

"Slytherin the snake," James said out of habit. "All right then, tell me, the so called truth of why you like the dark arts."

"All right then." Severus strait away took off his school robe.

"Hang on Sniv, I'm not sure what you intend on confessing," Potter couldn't help but make a joke.

"Don't get all hot and bothered Potter," Snape insinuated back. "I know how much you wanted to see what was under her the other day. Since then I make sure I've got pants on."

"Ha, ha." James was glib until Severus turned and pulled his tee shirt up to his neck.

"Take a good look," Snape command. "I'm sure you didn't get a good look last night."

Potter didn't really want to look at the disgusting scars that ran in different directions across Snape's bony back. "Don't suppose your father would do such a thing to you."

"Of course not! What kind of a father would do something like that?" James didn't realize until the words had left his mouth.

Snape had let his shirt drop back over his back, turned to face Potter, and spat, "Mine would. That's what kind of father would." Severus hoped he had not just handed Potter more things to torment him about instead of a way to win his trust for the moment. "A broken beer bottle when I was nine. A fireplace poker when I was ten. A lamp thrown as I ran away from him when I was twelve - - And you wonder who I need dark arts to defend myself from. You think it's from you and your friends? Don't flatter yourself. Compared to the champion of torture, your attempts are pale; until - - Friday. My father has left many marks on my body. It took the marauders to leave a mark on my soul." Severus was putting his school robe back on.

For the first time, James Potter grasped the gravity of his so called 'pranks' had carried out. The shame that he should have felt before poured into his heart. Something he never thought possible was happening. He felt bad for Snape. He wondered how there could be such cruelty in the world, and the fact that he had added to it mortified him. At that moment if Snape had really wanted to make peace, he could have had a friend for life. That thought never entered into Severus' thoughts. He only had one thing in mind, finding out the reason why James, he still believed, hated him.

"And Dumbledore urges me to make peace with you." Severus looked at James to see if he was convincing the other boy of his deepest sincerity. "I am not the type to swallow my pride Potter. You have no idea what it took to show you, to tell you - - "

"You'd have to be very brave," James admitted. "Or very stupid."

"Did you just call me stupid?" Severus rounded on James.

"No, I know you're not stupid. So you had to be, brave, to do that."

Snape was now ready to pull the trigger on his trap. "Do you think you could do something as brave?"

"You have to ask a Gryffindor such a question?"

"Slughorn keeps a bottle of fire whisky in his desk." Severus retrieved the bottle, but it did not come from the desk, it came from Snape's robes. "Shall we drink to a cease fire between us?"

James looked worried. The tiniest thought that Snape might be up to something did cross his mind. Yet who would be so foolish to give away such a secret if not a sincere gesture?

"That belongs to Professor Slughorn," James pointed out believing it to be true.

"He won't miss this, he's got loads of it. And since when did you care about the rules?"

"Since when did you not?"

"You're going to make this difficult aren't you Potter?" Snape sneered. "Here I am pouring my heart out to you in hopes of arriving at some sort of truce, and you're worried about getting caught taking a bit of Slughorn's booze?" Severus hoped that the lure of doing something only slightly disobedient would entice James into a mistake. "Thought you were the risk taker, rule breaker, James Potter."

"You first." James was no dummy. If it were spiked, Severus would get it first.

Snape did not hesitate. He opened the bottle. The smell repulsed him; it smelt like his father's breath. He was willing to do what had to be done to get the truth out of Potter. He took a huge swig of the fire whisky laced with veritaserum. "You're turn Potter, or are you chicken?"

"Me, chicken?" Potter took the bottle from Snape. If Snivs could drink it he could. Having to prove himself better than Severus, James took an even bigger swig than the other boy had. "Hey we didn't make any toast."

"No we didn't."

"So what do we do now?"

"Now - - " Snape had that look he had on his face on Monday. "Now I say something like - - " The Slytherin's wand was out he made a circling motion as he shouted out, "Cataracta Nectoinreto."

Potter shouted, "I should have known!"

"Yes you should have." The two boys began encircling each other.

James' wand was pointed at Snape waiting for the attack. "Snape you're demented you know."

"Am I now? Whose got the upper hand Potter?"

"Unseal this room now Snivellus."

"Back to that are we Potter? How easily you fall back into name calling."

"How easily you fall back into being a sneaky git. You better let me out of here."

"You're not going anywhere till you tell me a thing or two."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that I am going to find out what you said I never would."

"What?"

"What a short memory you have Potter. Last night I asked you a question you refused to answer. You won't now."

James watched as Severus took out a potion bottle that he thought was meant for him. Instead Snape took it himself.

"It doesn't work if you take the truth serum Snivelly."

"It does if I just took the antidote." Snape smiled. "The veritaserum was in the fire whiskey you brainless dim-wit."

James felt ill. Snape had taken him in a second time. He thought of the saying, 'fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me.' He would never let Severus fool him again. Had all that stuff about Snape's father been a fabrication? Was Snape up to his eyeballs in the dark arts because he got some perverse enjoyment out of it? He certainly looked as if he were enjoying this moment.

"Now you are going to tell me Potter," Snape interrogated. "Why do you pick on me? Why do you hate me?"

The veritaserum was working. James could not stop himself from shouting out his confession. "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW JEALOUS OF YOU I AM!"

Severus stepped back. This was not what he had expected. A look of complete and utter surprise appeared on his paling pale face. "You - - " Snape dropped the potion bottle he had been holding. "Jealous? Of me?" If he hadn't given the potion to Potter personally he would have said, 'You expect me to believe that?' or 'It's the other way round.' Even if the second statement he'd never admit to. "Are you mental?" was what came out of Severus' mouth.

There were no words coming out of James' mouth now.

"You - - " Snape couldn't comprehend what he had just been told. "You have everything. Literally everything anyone could want." Severus paced again. "I have nothing."

James could almost see Severus thinking. "It doesn't make sense." Snape's wand was pointed at Potter again. He was not going to use it but it seemed to be the thing to do. "How could you possibly be jealous of me Potter?"

James was forced to confess, "You have the one thing I don't. And I will have that one day as well."

Severus was still not understanding. He made a twisting motion with his wand this time. It seemed to bring pain to Potter as Snape asked, "What are you prattering on about?"

The Gryffindor boy tried to resist, but the veritaserum was too strong. He blurted out, "LILY!" He caught his breath. "You had Lily. But you've gone and screwed that up as well. Done my work for me. All I have to do now is wait."

tbc

_I hope I'm not making a timing mistake by splitting this part up_.


	13. Consequences

_This has been the most difficult chapter for me to write_.

Reasons chapter 13

Consequences

_Hellyeah - You Wouldn't Know_

_You couldn't be, you couldn't be me even if you wanted to,_

_Everything I've been through._

_Live your life, soaking up all my sunshine,_

_And smile your whole life,_

_I wouldn't know_

_18 wheels are rolling,_

_18 wheels are crushing,_

_Me down,_

_Running me down_

_Cars are crashing_

_Cars are crashin', all around me,_

_Running me down,_

_All my days are numbered,_

_All my days are gray,_

_All my skies are covered,_

_All my ends are frayed,_

_You couldn't be, you couldn't be me even if you wanted to,_

_Everything I've been through. You wouldn't know_

_Live your life, soaking up all my sunshine,_

_And smile your whole life,_

_I wouldn't know_

_Lightning's crashin'_

_Thunder's rolling all around me,_

_Bringing me down_

_Stars are falling,_

_Fires lighting all around me,_

_Burning me down_

_All my days are numbered,_

_All my days are gray,_

_All my skies are covered,_

_All my ends are frayed,_

_You couldn't be, you couldn't be me even if you wanted to,_

_Everything I've been through. You wouldn't know_

_Live your life, soaking up all my sunshine,_

_And smile your whole life,_

_I wouldn't know_

_Feels like I'm falling down,_

_Inside a fever rising,_

_Buried my life deep in the ground,_

_Left my existence lying, so lets go_

_You couldn't be, you couldn't be me even if you wanted to,_

_Everything I've been through._

_**Live your life, soaking up all my sunshine,**_

_**And smile your whole life,**_

_**I wouldn't know**_

What Potter had just said sent Snape over the edge. Snapping, he did something out of character for him. He charged right at his rival while yelling, "You stay away from her!" James was knocked to the ground with a thud. A physical attack was something he hadn't expected. "She'll never go out with you!" Severus was now astride James, his hands gripping the front of Potter's robe slamming him into the floor several times. In self-preservation James began to fight back, but Severus' anger gave him strength he normally didn't have. The boys were in an all out brawl when Professor Slughorn, who had been trying to break through the spell on the room ever since he first heard the yelling, broke into the potions classroom. Snape appeared to have the upper hand. That hand was raised up to strike Potter who was on bottom again. Before he could strike, Severus' arm was held back by the old professor.

"Severus!" Slughorn shouted as he yanked Snape off of Potter. "Mr. Snape, you go to far. Control yourself."

Snape's face was covered in embarrassment. He had told Slughorn he could control his emotions, and now look where he'd ended up. If Severus wasn't the image of Tobias Snape, ready to use physical violence, he didn't know what was. "I - - " Snape couldn't look Slughorn in the eyes or try to explain how things had gotten out of hand. The only thing the Slytherin boy could think to do was run. Not run away, thought it looked that way, but to run and find Lily. He had to warn her. Potter had every intention, Snape believed, of only seducing her, when Potter meant 'win her' love. As if Lily was a prize to go to the victor or their rivalry.

An evil thought crossed Sev's mind. 'If he does just use her as he's used others, I'll be there to pick up the pieces.' He shook his head to banish the thought. 'No, I can't let that happen. I've got to warn her.'

Severus looked a bit like a lunatic as he ran through the castle halls, trying to figure out where Lily was. When he saw her walking with some of her Gryffindor friends he ran for her. All the other girls jumped back as Snape nearly ran them down. "Lily, I've got t talk to you."

Arms crossed, head shaking, Lily was not pleased. "I told you, I'm not talking to you."

"But you have to."

"Have to?"

"It's important."

This time Mary McDonald stepped in. She pushed Severus back form her friend with the palm of her hand. "She said she isn't talking to you Sniv."

"But out prune face," Snape blurted out.

"Severus!" Lily condemned. "Don't call her that."

"She's got no right to butt in. This is between us."

"There is nothing between us," Lily spat out. "So I'll be saying good day Mr. Snape." She turned and her friends fell in line behind her.

"Liiiiiils," Sev whined.

The Gryffindor girl turned back giving Snape 'the look'. "I said good day Mister Snape."

'Mister Snape?' Severus couldn't believe his ears. Lily had just addressed him as 'Mister'.

It was about that time that the head of Slytherin found his wayward charge. "Mr. Snape." Slughorn huffed and puffed trying to catch his breath. "Have you gone mad?"

"I've gone something - - " escaped from Snape's lips.

"You were supposed to be making peace with Mr. Potter or scaring him at the most, not drugging him up and belting him. Dumbledore is going to have a fit. Never mind McGonagall."

"Dumbledore - - McGonagall - - " Severus was swaying as if he were going to pass out. The jig was up. Still, James Potter and Sirius Black had done worse, and they hadn't been expelled. Maybe it would be all right. "I didn't plan to - - It just - - "

Slughorn was actually sympathetic. "I know. I know you didn't plan it, but it still happened. As bad as I feel for you, I'm not sure I can trust you right now."

"Sir - - "

"Maybe I don't know you as well as I think."

"Sir - - "

"I'm going to have to figure out something to keep McGonagall from trying to get you expelled after this."

"You're - - " Snape was amazed. "Still willing to stick up for me, Sir?"

"That I am. Don't ask me why, but I am." Slughorn grabbed the shoulder of Severus' robes, and began dragging him back towards the dungeons. When there were no other students to hear him he said something that surprised the boy. "I'm even willing to cover for you."

"Sir?"

"I'm going to have to cover my own hide as well. May as well take care of it all in one swoop."

"Sir, what have you got to cover? I'm the one that did it."

The head of Slytherin house's eyes were as angry as Snape had ever seen them. Slughorn's voice remained even. He did not get loud. "A ministry controlled substance? Are you really that stupid Severus?"

He knew the question was rhetorical, but Snape answered, "No, just that desperate."

Reaching the potions classroom Snape was surprised to see that Potter appeared as if there were no ill effects of his attack on him. Severus blurted out, "You're not hurt?"

"You think a scrawny scratter like yourself could hurt me? Caught me off guard is all."

"Mr. Potter," Slughorn reprimanded. "You're not here to insult Mr. Snape."

"I wasn't here to be attacked by him either."

"No, you were here to be punished for attacking me," Snape now chimed in. "How quickly you forget."

"I don't think that's going to matter much when Professor Dumbledore finds out about your latest deed. Slytherin House is in for it now."

Snape and Slughorn looked at each other as the Gryffindor boy continued to jabber. "Snape will be expelled; and you Professor Slughorn giving him veritaserum? The ministry will want to hear about that, I'm sure."

"Excuse me Mr. Potter." Slughorn wasn't sure he'd heard right. He was learning James Potter wasn't as innocent as everyone believed, and what it was like to be on his bad side. "You think 'I' gave Mr. Snape the truth serum?"

"I know you did, all you Slytherin are alike."

The potions master chuckled. "Thank you Mr. Potter."

James looked at Slughorn as if he had not been listening. "You're thanking me? I'm about to get you sacked."

"I'm thanking you for making my way so much easier."

"Easier for you to retire before the headmaster can dismiss you?"

"And here I was feeling sorry for you. You're just as slippery as my Mr. Snape now aren't you?"

While Potter was contemplating Slughorn's last statement, the professor's wand was out in a flash and he was charming, "Half an hour's time Obliviate."

Potter stood there, his finger still waggling in Slughorn's face, but he forgot what it was there for. He didn't even remember getting there. He blinked, and saw the other boy. "What are you doing here Snape? Professor, you said he wasn't to be here today."

"So I did," Slughorn said before Severus could open his mouth. "Something has come up. I am dismissing you from this detention today. I believe there's a quidditch practice you're missing."

"Yeah, there is." Without further convincing James was gone.

Slughorn breathed a sigh of relief. He picked up the parchment that James had started at the original beginning of the detention. Then he glanced down at the two bottles on the floor; one fire whiskey, one potion. Snape knew it couldn't be as easy as that after what he had done. He was right.

"Severus, Severus, Severus - - " Slughorn shook his head each time he said the boy's name. "Do you understand the seriousness of what you have done today?"

Severus nodded silently. A tear escaped the corner of one of his eyes. Was he sorry for what he had done, or sorry he'd heard the truth. James was after Lily, and Lily was still to mad at him to see strait.

The head of Slytherin continued to lecture the boy who would grow into the man who would step into his own shoes six years later. "I don't want to have to explain all of this to Professor Dumbledore, but I'm not about to allow you to get off scott free." Snape wondered just what Slughorn was going to do. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take something that matters to you."

Severus was silently thinking about what the teacher didn't know. Someone had beaten him to it. 'What does that matter to me? Potter has already taken the only thing that matters to me.'

It was through that fog that Snape heard the words, "I believe you young people call my little get-togethers the slug club." The boy focused on the teacher's voice now. "Mr. Snape, you will no longer be welcome at those gatherings."

This was something some people wouldn't consider a punishment, but at that time it did mean something to Severus. Being part of the slug club meant you were a somebody. He was part of Slughorn's because of his skills, not because of whom he was related to or what he could appropriate for the greedy man. He was part of that crowd, despite what that crowd thought of him, because Slughorn respected him. Was he going to loose that respect as well?

"Let me add, that I will be keeping a much closer eye on you Lad. Think of your house, there are only seventeen days left of this term, we can't afford to loose any more points, granted next to the quidditch team, you've gained us the most, but if Dumbledore found out about this little stunt I think we'd end up in the negative column."

Was that really all Slughorn cared about? Weather his house was on top this year? "Look at me Lad."

Snape finally took his eyes off the floor. "I want your word, Slytherin to Slytherin that you will be on your best behavior until the end of term, or I will have to do something serious."

Wondering what Slughorn meant by serious, Severus nodded his head in agreement and submission. He understood just how lucky he was not to be being sent home that instant. Even if he failed, he was determined to live up to that promise. Severus' intentions always seemed better than what his actions ended up being.

"Pick up those bottles," Slughorn ordered. "Get them and yourself out of my sight." The boy scrambled to do just what he had been told to. He did a disappearing spell on the bottles, and headed for the door. As he was leaving he could hear the professor conclude with the words, "I don't know what you were thinking."

That was one thing Severus believed Slughorn had been right about, he didn't know what the boy was thinking. At that moment he was thinking he wished he had used that fire whiskey bottle to bash in Potter's head. He tried to banish the violent thought from his mind, but it was his ardent dream. He hated James Potter more than ever. Was that hate worth getting expelled? Was it worth ruining the rest of his life? Part of Snape felt that the rest of his life was already ruined; part of him felt that he had to get things back under control. James Potter was lucky that that day Severus Snape let his better half win out, for surly if that other half of him had won out, James Potter would have been dead that day.

_**Author's note: I am not sure if this is The End or TBC**_

_I want to explain that Lily is coming off really harsh in this and a few other stories because they take place right after the mudblood incident. Part of her harshness is her trying to break away from their friendship._

_Finally, although the story They Call Me MISTER Snivvs is not a direct sequel to this story it does take place in the same time frame, a few days later. It is rated lower. I want to let people know that I am writing a story that takes place that summer that is edgier. It doesn't have a title as of yet._

_**Thanks to everyone who has read, favorited, alerted, and especially reviewed this story.**_


End file.
